


A licorice harness

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, Chastity, Doulbe pen, F/M, Futadom, Harnesses, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, Orasgam denial, Rough Fuck, Rough fucking, Spankings, Spit Roasting, ball busting, cum diet, dub con, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commission work! All Bleiss had to do was wait! Once that day came Jaune's ass was grass! And she was the mower! And as the day came Bleiss sprung her trap as she and Ruby took their chance and made Jaune their own!





	A licorice harness

Glynda hated most days in Beacon, she hated being overworked and under blown. She looked down at the piece of paper before her and let out a deep groan of displeasure as she saw the second most  _ irritating _ piece of her life was pushed in front of her as she was being  _ forced _ to sign the free use allowance of one Jaune Arc. Glynda gritted her teeth she had fought this paper putting it back for weeks and months and had been doing it for over a  _ year. _ Using every last diplomatic trick and strategy she had put and pushed this back as far as she could but now she was at the end of her rope. Once a month for twelve hours Jaune was to be put on stress relief for every futa of Beacon and Glynda was still  _ not _ ready to let that happen, not on her watch. 

Now if you were happening to think that Glynda was doing this because she  _ wanted _ to keep him of stress relief you could not be further from the truth. Glynda believed that  _ every _ male should be forced to serve futa at least once a month, it was their duty as men and especially a male with his  _ aura _ unlocked. 

Glynda was not cruel about this and she knew Jaune would be under the most  _ strict _ conditions making sure no physical harm would come to him during his time. 

"There is no reason to be cruel when you do not need to be."

"So you will be accepting my offer?" A voice said as the  _ first _ most irritating thing came forward to her. 

"Bleiss... I have looked over your proposal..." Glynda said as Bleiss Schnee the  _ bane _ of her existence looked up at her. The futa ex heiress of the Schnee dust corporation smirked her blood-red eyes narrowed as her long black hair was flicked back. 

"Well have you seen the logic behind that?" Bleiss asked in the smug voice of someone that knew far too well that they were going to win the argument and that Glynda was either going to break every rule in her own rule book as she smiled up showing off every last one of her pearly white teeth to Glynda as the futa smirked. 

"I have  _ read _ it and I must say Bleiss that after reading over your prospect to  _ permanently _ transfer Mister Arc into your personal care-

"Not just mine. Pet Ruby would be allowed one hour with him under my  _ personal _ supervision every other Tuesday on every third month." Bleiss said with all the smooth wit that a Schnee was known for as Glynda gained a smirk on her face as she picked up the papers. 

_ Oh, I am going to enjoy wiping that smile right off your face. _ Glynda said as she coughed. 

"Well I can say that I have reviewed it, and I must say it was through to the extreme."  _ Is she a stalker? _

"Then you-

"And I must  _ refuse _ it," Glynda said as Bleiss paused the futa cocked her head as she coughed violently. She had not heard Glynda right that was it the futa dean was not thinking clearly that was it. She just had not heard her right!

_ There is no way she would say no to me. I am a Schnee disowned or not my name carries weight! _

"Glynda-

" _ Miss Goodwitch." _ Glynda corrected her as Bleiss bristled looking for all the more like a pickling porcupine than a futa student who just got her personal use application revoked. 

" _ Miss Goodwitch _ please reconsider what you have just said."

"Bleiss I have never been so sure of something in my life." 

"But why not?! Jaune is  _ meant _ to be my cock sock! I want him to be mine! I have to take him!" 

"You do not  _ have _ to do anything. I do know why I am doing this and I have good reason to deny  _ you _ of all people free use of any male let alone one that is able to have his aura unlocked." 

"I! Why not!? What's so wrong with me?!" 

" _ Really?" _ Glynda asked as if she did not believe what Bleiss was asking to be honest she did not believe it. Bleiss was not what you would call the model futa for anything. And saying that she should not have a male was more like common sense than any type of sensor that she could come up with. 

"Yes  _ really! _ What's so wrong with me!?"

"Do you want me to start with the list?" Glynda asked raising one eyebrow as Bleiss scoffed.

"Like you have a list in the first place! I bet you can not name  _ three _ things wrong with me!"

"Ok let's see if I can name three things wrong with you."

"Do your  _ worst _ you can't find a stain on me!" Bleiss shouted as Glynda licked her lips. 

_ I am going to enjoy this. _ She thought as she coughed. 

"For one, you are a  _ terrible _ student."

"What?! I am not terrible!"

"Every day you have a  _ fight _ with Miss Nikos."

"Because that skank won't keep her hands off my man that's why! She should know better than to get on another futas territory like she's doing!" 

"I do not see a  _ collar _ on Jaune. Nor do I see a harness, connecting him to your skirt and cock.'

"That is because Beacon bans putting male sin harness! Prudes"! Bleiss hissed like a petulant child as Glynda resisted the urge to toss her into the wall and turn her into red paste. 

_ Easy Glynda, just think about it. She is a Schnee and her death would mean a lawsuit and unless you want Oobleck as your lawyer and you just have to deal with it!  _ The futa dean thought as she coughed. 

"Well, that is only if you do it  _ without _ his consent. From what I know you are just terrible at flirting with him and you have no way to speak to males without force."

"What?! That is so not true! I can talk to any damn male any damn day and make them  _ beg _ me to put them in a harness!"

"Then why can you not get Jaune in one?" Bleiss paused her jaw flapping her cheeks turning a bright red color as she coughed. 

"I! It's not like that! I try to ask him out all day but he's too shy for his own good! He doesn't know how good he could have it with me and he's backing off because of that!" Bleiss said as Glynda narrowed her eyes.

"You sound like you are making excuses Bleiss."

"I! I am not making excuses!" 

"Really then? Tell me how come your leader you call her  _ pet _ Ruby has gotten one date with Jaune and you have been slapped  _ thrice _ by him and put in the infirmary over a dozen times by his partner?"

"Because he is too damn shy! His sisters kept him under a damn rock for most of his life! And his partner is the greedy bitch that won't take no for an answer! I don't see anyone talking crap to the girl that  _ literally  _ harnessed him before initiation!"

"And she did that  _ before _ we told her the rules of the school. And she took Jaune out of the harness when I asked her."

"And by asked you mean to beat her down on the stage and  _ ripped _ him off yourself right?" Glynda winced Bleiss had her there. She did have to  _ violently _ convince Pyrrha that Jaune was not going to be harnessed to her for most of his Beacon days and when she had not take to it well she had to learn the  _ hard _ way that Beacon was a liberal school for better or worse. 

"Usually for the worse but what do I care? Now Bleiss that is one-two? You are a  _ horrible _ influence. You shout scream and curse all day. You almost never turn in your work on time and only care about getting to and I do quote you here.  _ Clap those Arc booty cheeks? _ "

"That is what I said and there is nothing to be ashamed of in that," Bleiss said not daring to step back as Glynda let out a low groan. 

"That is beside the point, you are rash, uncaring, forgetful, tell me Bleiss you do wish to keep Jaune on an all-protein diet correct?"

"Of course I do he is a male and nine out of ten doctors suggest that after eighteen all males should eat a diet purple compose of futa cum." 

"Ok then tell me what is the required  _ minimum _ amount of calories that a male needs to not die from starvation?" Glynda asked as Bleiss paused blinking up to her as she cocked her head at the futa dean. 

"What are you talking about?" Bleiss asked one eye blinking the other twitching in anger as Glynda sighed. 

"I will say that one more time. What is the  _ minimal _ amount of crabs that a male needs a day to live?"

"I... what are you talking about?"

"And  _ that _ is why you will never get a personal male."

"What?! Why not!? What did I say?!"

"Bleiss you do know that the human body can not live on protein alone correct? You can not live on pure protein diets alone right?"

"What?! But the doctors said!" 

"The doctors say that all males should be on a pure protein diet with carb  _ supplements _ to support them," Glynda said as Bleiss looked at her like she had just said nonsense.

"What the hell are you talking about? All a male needs is the  _ milk _ of his futa to be happy, healthy and fed! A flat stomach is a sad stomach if you ask me!"

"Well, I am glad that I did  _ not. _ And while I do agree with you on the stomach part a male needs carbs or he will  _ literally _ waste away." 

"I! But! Please! You have to give Jaune to me!"

"And why is that?"

"Do you  _ know _ what will happen to him if he is on free use all day?! He is going to be turned into a mind broken cum dump! There is no hope for him!" 

"I know that Bleiss and while I do not like it there is nothing I can do m hands are  _ tied _ ," Glynda said as she lied through her teeth. her eyes narrowed as Bleiss gulped.

  
  


"That's not fair! I'll do anything! Anything to save him from that! A mind broken man can't raise my kids!" 

"Really?  _ Anything _ you say?"

"Yes! Anything if I can help Jaune I will he is going to be my wife dammit and I will do  _ anything _ to keep her safe!" 

"Well then sign this," Glynda said as she pushed something to Bleiss a low stack of papers slid to Bleiss as she paused. 

"What the hell are these?"

"Free use papers."

"What?! I thought that you were not going to give me free use on Jaune!"

"I was not going to give it to you on  _ your _ terms. These are the terms that I have set up you will follow them to the  _ letter _ or your rights on Jaune are revoked and-"

Glynda did not have time to finish that sentence. Bleiss had already signed her name on the lines as she writes of at Glynda was not sure that the paper would not catch on fire as she froze.

"There! He's mine right?!"

"As long as you do what the paper says that yes Jaune is now both of yours to do with as you please. Within the limits of the paper that is." Glynda said as Bleiss whooped loudly punching her air jumping a bit as the  _ thick outline of her sixteen-inch soft dick _ that was thicker than her wrist fully flaccid flopped up and down. As Weiss punched the air Glynda smirked ass he had barley averted one calamity that day 

_ Gotcha.  _

_ \----- _

_ "J-Jaune! _ I have to tell you that I think you are a really good friend! And I want to be more than just a friend to you ok!? I want to be someone that you care about and I want to date you!" Ruby said as she whimpered she never thought that confessing her feelings would be this stressful! 

_ Why can't I just be calm like Yang tells me to do!? Males can smell fear and if they think you are a sub futa then they won't want anything to do with you! _ Ruby thought as she took a deep breath.

"I know that you have a hard time in Beacon! And I know that a lot of futas bully you but I won't be like that! I mean yeah I have a clit ring for you and I have a cage set up but that's not because I am mean! I am doing this because I care for you! I! I think that I  _ love _ you Jaune! And I don't know how long I can keep these feelings bottled up inside of me!" Ruby shouted her cheeks the color of her cape as she felt her heart beating out of her chest.

"I love you Jaune! Please! Please! Please! Let me be your mistress! I won't harness you in the school! I'll only do that in private when we can relax together! I'll do my best to train you to be a hunter so please let me be your mistress!" Ruby shouted as Jaune gagged.

"Ruby! Can't breath!" Jaune shouted as he struggled to deal with the over two feet of thick red dick pushed into his face. The wolf fauns reaper was moaning panting her thick doggy futa dick pushed up into his mouth smearing his face with thick salty pre-cum. Jaune whimpered when Ruby had  _ asked _ to speak with him Jaune had not taken much thought of it. 

Ruby was his best friend and unlike Yang, Blake, Coco or Bleiss she had never done anything to harass him in the past. So he thought he would be ok! 

_ Why did she pick today of all days to confess to me!? And why is she already hard!? I never said that I would go out with her! Why is she like this!? _ Jaune thought as Ruby whispered humping his face making him gag on her dick! 

Her thick red rocket was already busily overpowering his nose making his senses falter as he groaned. Ruby was whispering her hip bucking her forward as Jaune knew that any other futa would be happily raping his face. Fucking his hot tight mouth that Pyrrha according to her was the best thing she had ever felt and she  _ flaunted _ being so far the only futa to have enjoyed Jaune's hot tight mouth pussy as Ruby whimpered her silver eyes shining down at him as Jaune gulped as he might just have to taste Ruby next."

"Ruby-

"yes?! Weill, you say yes!?

"Maybe?! I need time!" Jaune said as time was most definitely against him, Ruby pushed her dick to his face Jaune felt his lips pushed open by her dick. Ruby's cock began to split Jaune's lips as she bucked her hips again the taller futa whine as she wanted to fuck his mouth so bad!

"Jaune I  _ need _ this so badly! My balls are so full they are going to burst! You know what a heat session does to me! If I don't breed soon I'm not going to make it!" Ruby said whimpering as Jaune felt his cheeks flushed, Ruby dick was  _ tasty _ . Even now Jaune could taste the thick creamy precum that fell from her cock. 

The massive red dick that was well over two feet long and thick as his wrist pushed into his lips Jaune let out a whimper as every instinct in his body told him to open his mouth stick out his tongue and  _ taste _ the real futa dick. 

He felt a longing in his body to open his mouth and take her dick to the base! Jaune saw down Ruby's dick looking down to see the massive  _ knot _ at the base of her cock. Her massive red dick knot that was about the size of a melon and  _ throbbing _ with thick futa cream. Her heavy melon-sized balls slapped up to the base of his chest.

Jaune felt his shorts tighten as he felt his own cock get hard, or well cock was an exaggeration it was  _ painfully _ lacking compared to Ruby's dick and even when he had gotten hard he was able past four inches and a bit thicker than his index finger meanwhile Ruby had massive throbbing two feet of bitch breaking cock that was fit to breed and her heat was not going to let her get out of this room without busting a nut  _ deep _ into Jaune's mouth ass or well both.

"Jaune! Please! I  _ really _ need to cum and you are the only male that I want to do this with! Please open up?  _ Pretty please with sugar on top?" _ Ruby asked as Jaune held his mouth it took every last bit of his self-control not to open his mouth and complain but he knew the second he opened his lips he was going to get two feet of thick futa faunus doggy cock down his mouth as Ruby's red rocket was looking to  _ breed _ . 

Jaune held his mouth whimpering sliding back as-

"AH! I know! What was I thinking!? I'm so sorry Jaune! I knew that I had to be nice to you! Don't worry I can do that!" Ruby said as Jaune paused Ruby pulled back her dick making Jaune freeze as for the first time a futa took her dick  _ away _ from his mouth.

"Ruby? What are you doing?" Jaune asked as Ruby dropped to her knees she gripped his shorts pulling them down at once. Revealing a slim pair of teal boxers as Jaune gulped. 

"AIIE! Ruby!? What are you doing?!" Jaune shouted as Ruby pulled down his shorts showing off his four inched thing clit already leaking a tiny amount of pre-cum as Jaune whimpered. 

"AH! It's too  _ tiny! _ It's like a dick that never got to grow up!" Ruby said smiling down at Jaune's clit the small clit looked up leaking a small pathetic amount of pre-cum barley a drop as Jaune's tiny golfballs sized balls were pulled up tight to his clit as-

"Ruby please put my whorts back on- Ah!" 

_ Whap! _ Ruby gave a playful slap to Jaune's balls making him whimper and yelp in pain.

"Ruby!? What are you doing?! That hurt!"

" _ Naughty boi Jaune! _ You are not wearing your panties! I should give your clit a  _ beating _ for that!" Ruby said smirking knowing that as a futa finding a boi without panties gave her two minutes with his clit and balls to do whatever she wanted as long as it was  _ non-permanent _ damage to. 

Jaune's face paled as his body shook a wave of terror-filled him as he backed up. "Ruby  _ please _ don't do this," Jaune said as-

"AHH!" Jaune gasped as Ruby  _ gripped _ his clit squeezing it roughly before she licked her lips.

"Ruby! Please! It hurts!"

"Bon appetit!" Ruby said as she pushed her mouth onto Jaune's clit! He let out a shriek of pleasure as Ruby took his clit in her mouth and began to  _ suck _ . Jaune let out a shriek of pleasure as his painfully sensitive thanks to all the  _ supplements _ that Bacon made their males take, set off as his clit fired off instantly! Filling Ruby's tight hot waiting mouth with a small amount of pungent male clit juice.

"Ruby! I'm cumming!" Jaune shouted as she smirked. 

_ So tasty! _ Ruby thought as she sucked off his clit making him whimper. She sucked his clit as Jaune came deep in her mouth. Jaune's juices barely splashed into the back of her tongue before Ruby  _ doubled _ her suction power onto Jaune's small manhood. Jaune helped! The pleasure overwhelming him as his first oral experience where he was not the giver happened as he groaned in pleasure.

"Ruby! I'm cumming again!" Jaune said as his clit spasmed his balls shook his tiny set of male balls were already dangerously low on cum as they fired off again as Ruby's hot mouth that had become a vacuum seal on his clit greedily sucked down all of the juice that was given to her! Jaune whimpered he was done his clit had lost all of his juice not that Ruby seemed to mind she kept sucking as Jaune's hands pushed onto her head. 

"Ruby! You are too much! Please! You are hurting me!" Jaune said as she ignored him the male's hands easily brush off his ineffective swipes, bites and punches did nothing of the futa as she  _ brutally _ sucked Jaune's clit making him cum over and over again as-

"Ok. At first, I thought I was gonna be mad but fuck me this is hot."

"Bleiss!?" Ruby eeped out as Bleiss walked in she was not looking angry which was a rare thing just by itself but Bleiss looked more like she had a question she wanted to ask. As Ruby took her mouth off Jaune's now grateful clit she coughed once her blood-red eyes locking onto Ruby as she narrowed them.

"While I can't say I would have started doing the same it is good to know you are showing  _ our _ male what he will expect from us," Bleiss said as Jaune gulped backing off as he began to panic.

"Bleiss!? What are you doing here?" Jaune asked as his  _ least _ favorite futa even after Yang or Carlisha looked down at him and grinned. 

"Well, Jaune it just so happens that I had a  _ long _ meeting with Goodwitch about your upcoming days on free use." Jaune felt his face lose the little color that it normally had. He felt his body shake as his limbs began to wobble. Jaune wanted to run away but with Ruby still hard as hell, the futa wolf might be tempted to  _ pounce _ if Jaune ran or made any sudden movements so he gulped loudly! 

"I... what do you mean you talked to her about it? What did you talk about?" Jaune half asked half whimpered as Bleiss licked her lips her black skirt began to tent as her thick Schnee cock that while not as long as most other futas were still longer than Ruby and as  _ thick _ as her knot in the thinnest parts and thicked in others began to rise up and tent her skirt. 

"Well, now  _ that _ is what I am here to tell you! Miss Goodwitch after much and I do mean much convincing has allowed for me and Ruby to both have shared custody of you! From now on you are  _ our _ male and you belong to us!" Bleiss said as Jaune wanted to pass out. Jaune wanted to scream and run away from the two of them but he knew that that would just make things worse and as much as Jaune hated to admit it, he should just stay here and  _ listen _ to Bleiss.

"I... what did you say? I don't think I heard you..."

"Oh, I think you did from this day on until we graduate you are me and Ruby's  _ property _ and we will-

"YAY! Jaune belongs to us!" Ruby jumped him the futa faunus jumped on Jaune as she began to lick his cheeks! Ruby pushed Jaune back into the mattress her strength easily outclassing his own even if he was older than her and she was not the strongest futa every she pinned him to the bed securing his wrists in her hands as she held him tight!

"AH! Jaune! You belong to us! This is amazing! I'm going to be the best mistress you could ever want! I'm going to make you so happy that you are never going to want another one ok!?" Ruby asked smiling ear to ear as Jaune whimpered-

"Ruby! Off him! Bad pet!" 

"Yes!" Ruby bolted back as Bleiss sighed as she looked down at Jaune and coughed.

"Now Jaune I am no fool. I know that you do  _ not _ want this to happen to you. And I also know that you can still... if you would like to go back home.... that would mean that you can not be a hunter but if you so choose to go back home as of now I would have no legal power to keep you or do anything to you against your will." Bleiss said with an odd amount of maturity as Jaune gulped. "Why are you telling me this?" 

"I... because I know what you want. Me and you are more alike than you think Jaune." The futa admitted sliding down next to him putting a hand on her leg not pushing it towards his exposed rock hard four inches of thin clit but not moving it either. It was a firm possessive grip that said I own  _ every _ inch of you but I am golding back for your sake.

"We- we are?"

"Yes... you ran away to Beacon despite your families wishes to be a stay at home husband cock sleeve. I ran away to Beacon despite my family wanting me to stay back in Atlas. We both picked our own path rather than the one set out for us and I  _ like _ that about you." Bleiss slid her hand down further on Jaune's smooth creamy legs as Jaune gulped. 

"I.. Bleiss?" 

_ Why no how can her hands be that soft? _

"I'll be blunt. I know you want to be a hunter. And I know that you will leave the school if you think that the dream is in jeopardy. I know you do  _ not _ want to be a househusband so I am here to make a business proposal with you."

"A what?"

"Simple. I want to be yours. I love you." Jaune almost fainted.

"What!?"

"I love you and  _ yes _ I want to fuck your ass and mouth so raw you can't sit or talk right again. And  _ no _ I don't just want to fuck you. But I will be doing that oh I will be doing that a lot. I... Ok here is the deal. You are mine, you belong to  _ me  _ and Ruby. We are going to fuck you all day and night you will be taking our cum for your meals. You will be put on a  _ strict  _ protein diet and I will hear nothing else are you with me?"

"I... I'm listening.":

"Good. You  _ will _ be harnessed when walking between classes." Bleiss saw the look of horror on Jaune's face as she raised her hand.

"But  _ only _ between them and on long walks not on missions. And never in class  _ or _ when we sleep. You will get the  _ boyfriend _ not cock sleeve experience. I want you in my life for the rest of it and if you hate me or Ruby that is going to put a real damper on the plans. So I  _ do _ plan to treat you as well and as humanely, and safe and sanitarily as possible for this duration. In addition to that, me and Ruby will  _ personally _ teach you how to be a hunter training you every day and night."

"But Pyrrha-

"Gropes you. Not training. That is a lie."   
“That’s not true!”   
“It is now listen, Pyrrha is not training you right and I am sorry to be the one to tell you that but that was then and this is  _ now _ ,” Bleiss said as she put her hand onto Jaune’s crotch Jaune let out a gasp as Bleiss began to slowly push her hand to his clit Jaune’s sensitive clit had not taken that much attention well period and was almost purple from overexertions as Bleiss scoffed.

“Well someone has been well used, tell me how did your first blowjob feel?” Bleiss hissed licking Jaune’s neck as he felt his body shake like a leaf in the breeze his cheeks heated up as he blushed widely.   
“It felt good!”   
“I’m glad that it felt good and I’ll make a deal with you as long as you do whatever me and Ruby tells you to do? You can feel that good as much as you want. I am a simple futa Jaune. I want obedience and trust. Do that for me and you will live a life like a regular male and I won’t turn you into a cocksock ok?” Bleiss asked as Jaune whimpered.

  
“Ok.”   
“Give me your Arc word.”   
“I…  _ if _ you train me, treat me with respect and mean what you said about caring I’m yours.”   
“And?”   
“Ruby’s?”   
“Good male now hold still,” Bleiss said as she put her lips to Jaune’s forcing him down as his bran blew a wire and Jaune almost passed out.

Bleiss was known to be a good kisser or Bleiss  _ thought _ she was a good kisser. 

_ Oh, my goddess, he's so soft! I just want to kiss him more! Is this what that Nikos slut was keeping to herself!? I'm going to kill her! _ Bleiss thought as she felt her chest thump! She knew that she was going to bust a nut soon and she needs to get Jaune on her dick before she lost and came in her own dress! 

_ Ok, Bleiss you have this. You can do this. All you have to do is fuck his mouth and hope he does not ask any questions. As long as he is willing you got this girl! _ The futa thought as she pushed Jaune down further she removed her dress fully she had practiced speed stripping before making sure that  _ when _ not if Jaune would finally give in and pick her for his mistress and when she could finally fuck him and make him in the wife he really was! And make him her lover like she was always meant to be! 

"AH!" Bleiss broke off the kiss with Jaune whimpering she had to do thick! Her breasts spilled out as she pulled off her jet black dress. Her dick was already rock hard all eighteen inches of thick Schnee cock stood up as she growled. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you are never going to walk right!" Bleiss hissed Jaune whimpered a tremor of fear ran down his body. The thing lithe deceptively feminine body the result of years of futa  _ milk _ drinking that Jaune had been exposed to without him knowing showed off as Bleiss drank him in with her eyes. 

"Of you are going to  _ scream _ my name-

"Huh? Bleiss?" 

"Ruby I'm about to face fuck Jaune please let me enjoy this. Now babe just take this easy I know my dick is big but I know that you can do this.' Bleiss said as she took her thin hands placing them on Jaune's cheeks and slowly pushing him down onto her cock. Jaune was the massive thick angry purple head of her dick leaking cum as Jaune gulped. 

Her dick began to pulse as Jaune's mouth got closer to her cock. Jaune gulped as a thick dollop of her cum spilled out. The single bit of cum had more mass and sheer volume than all of the cum that Jaune had in his entire golf ball-sized balls that were once again dwarfed by Bleiss's massive cantaloupe-sized balls that were throbbing under her thick bitch breaking cock as- 

"Bleiss!"

"Ruby I am  _ trying _ to enjoy my time here! If you would not mind I just want to get a blow job my first blowjob in peace and quiet ok!?" Bleiss asked her patience for her pet partner leader  _ almost _ friend wearing thin as she pushed Jaune's lips dangerously close to her dick tip as-

"But Bleiss! It says you can't harness Jaune without his consent!" Ruby shouted as Jaune's mouth opened in a large O shape. Bleiss glared bloody  _ murder _ at Ruby before she took the back of Jaune's heads and jammed it right down on her dick!

"Fuck me! Now that is a throat that I can die it!" Bleiss said as Jaune freaked out. His hot tight velvety throat was latching down on her dick as she let her massive dick pushed far down Jaune's throat as she let out a whimper of pleasure. 

Jaune bit down on her dick the struggle obvious in him as Bleiss enjoyed the hot wet slippery motion of him gagging, choking on her dick as she pushed him down halfway! "I wanted to take it a bit easier on your first time but  _ some _ people have to ruin everything for me!" Bleiss hissed in pleasure as Jaune's mouth was forced open Bleiss felt her cock breaking down Jaune's limited gag reflex. A good thing as the only thing that choking was going to do was to give music to Bleiss's ears as she let out a deep sigh of pleasure. 

"Fuck me his mouth is so good!" 

"But Bleiss! The paper!"

"RUBY! What I was  _ trying _ to avoid you saying was that the paper does say he has to give consent to be harnessed but him being harnessed is for his own good!" Bleiss said her hips bucking forward, her dick plowing deep into the back of Jaune's mouth as he choked on the thick dick that was currently breaking open his throat!

_ No, it isn't! _ Jaune thought his thin arms flailing pushing fruitlessly onto Bleiss as she sighed. 

"Ruby if we  _ don't _ harness Jaune then he is going to be in trouble ok?"

"What? How?"

"Because! Oh, fuck his mouth is tight! Because if  _ we _ do not harness him another futa is going to harness him. And if  _ that _ happens we don't know who is going to take Jaune or what they are going to do to him!" Bleiss hissed her composure staring to shatter she felt her balls pulsing as Ruby narrowed her silver eyes. Futa or not Ruby was oddly liberal in her view on males. She thought of them as equals and just as good as a futa. An opinion that had acted as a surprising bonding agent to the two of them as Bleiss was tired of the  _ stiff _ attitude Atlas had an-

"Oh, my goddess I'm going to cum!" 

_ Not in me! _ Jaune thought as he finally! Touched the bottom of Bleisw's dick. Hsi nose pushed into dark pubes as Bleiss was finally able to force her dick all the way down his throat! Jaune choked on her dick tears filling his eyes as her dock reached the bottom of his throat pushing deep into his stomach! Making Jaune scream as he felt his airflow cut off as a downright  _ grotesque _ bulge appeared in his neck!

"Hey! I want to cum in him too! You don't get to take him all for yourself! You have to share!" 

"Ruby I! Ah oh fuck! I do not want to horde him but listen to me! I want to keep him as safe as possible!" Bleiss said as her dick began to twitch Jaune's hot mouth began to break down her cocks resistance. His hot tight fleshy mouth made her dick began to leak, long thick lines of pre-cum flowed down Jaune's mouth or up consider how Bleiss was furiously pumping his mouth up and down her cock.

Using it as her personal living fleshlight as-

"I don't get it! You don't have to lie to him to make him love you! My mom-

"Your mom was a different person than me! And so was your father with Jaune!"

"Does that matter?!"

"No, but fuck! Cumming!" Bleiss shouted ass he came! HEr dick exploded deep into Jaune's mouth her cock shuddered exploding deep into his mouth! Her balls pulsed as the furiously pulled line after line of thick creamy futa cum down his throat! Bleiss's cum pumped down Jaune's once virgin mouth filling his futa with his first direct deposit of futa cream as-

"HEY! You don't get to cum in him before me!" Ruby shouted as she growled her instinct kicked in as she pounded. Ruby was not going to let Bleiss take all the fun and put her thick dick right to Jaune's puckered virgin ass as she growled. 

"I'm going to take my mate and there is nothing that you can do to stop me!" Ruby said pulling Jaune's hips and-

"RUBY! STOP!" Bleiss shouted with all the authority she could command Ruby whimpered but  _ held _ unwilling to back off now.

"What?! Why!?"

"You need to use  _ lube _ , Ruby. If you don't lube up you are going to hurt him!" She shouted as she reached under the bed for the Beacon lube that all beds had to by law carry. Ruby blushed sheepishly as she paused.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said catching the lube and generously lining up her thick red rocket.

"You should be, jeez Ruby what if you  _ hurt _ Jaune? What would your mother say?"

"No cookies for a month and no milk either," Ruby said blushing before she took her now well-lubricated dick and in one motion shove it right into Jaune's ass!

There was a muffled scream by Jaune as Bleiss shuddered.

"Oh dear god, I don't know what you are doing but keep doing it." She said as her dick began to reharden. Jaune's scream of pain at having his anal virginity stolen form him made him cry out!

_ It hurts! Oh, goddess, it hurts! _ Jaune said as he felt his ass ripped apart! Ruby slammed her dick to the base gripping his hips as her thick softball-sized knot pressed into his ass!

Ruby paused furrowing her brow her instincts driving her desire to push her knot  _ deep _ into Jaune's ass pussy and make sure that Jaune was fully her mate! 

Ruby growled even as she stared as Jaune's rock hard near purple clit that was leaking cum as apparent having been throat fucked by Bleiss was enough to make him cum without even touching it!

" You are going to take my knot and you are going to like it!"

"Ruby? What are you doing?" Bleiss asked as RUby gripped Jaune's hips growled and in one sudden thrust pushed her dick that was the quarters down deep into his ass making another scream  _ massage _ Bleiss's dick as a loud  _ popping _ sound was heard as Ruby forced her knot deep into Jaune's ass!

_ It hurts! Take it out! Take it out! Take it out! You are going to tear me in two! _ Jaune thought as he felt like his ass was ripped in half! Jaune screamed as Ruby let out a low groan of pleasure her red rocked buried into him as the boy was finally speared on both ends by thick dicks! 

Jaune whimpered his clit  _ leaking _ nonstop. It would not be fair to call the thing translucent dribbles of clit juice cum as both futa fully penetrated him. Spit roasting him as twin thick grotesque bulges appeared in his body. 

Jaune let out a whimper of pain and pleasure as even with his body being torn in two the feeling of thick deeps lodged deep inside of him was creating unmistakable waves of pleasure deep in his core. Both futas began to thrust deep into him Bleiss focused on cumming again and Ruby hell-bent of shoving as much of her cum as deep into Jaune's tight virgin ass that was gripping down on her cock like a vice-like grip!

"Fuck! His ass wants to break my dick!"

"His ass you have to have this mouth! It feels like he is going to suck the soul out of my cock!" Bleiss shouted as both futas began to thrust Ruby using her semblance to push deep into Jaune with lone hard prostate shattering thrust as Bleiss used her glyphs to speed up her hips making sure Jaune  _ gagged _ on every last inch of her dick! Both of them fucked with a reckless abandon making the loud hard  _ slapping _ of flesh on flesh filled the air as they finally reached the climax!

"Fuck me I am going to cum again!"

"I"m cumming!" Ruby shouted her first time ending in a bang! Both futas came deep in Jaune Bleiss filling his guts with the second gallon of thick Schnee cum. RUby filling Jaune's ass with a gallon of her thick cream making sure Jaune's ass was fully packed with her cum before she fell forward. 

Bleiss and Ruby paused both futas panting in exhaustion before Ruby looked up her dick still rock hard as she let out as mall sigh of pleasure.

"I... that was amazing, his ass is still milking my dick. It's like he doesn't not want it out of him.'' Ruby said smiling lovingly at her bred mate as Bleiss let out a low groan of pleasure. 

"I got to say Ruby I never thought you had it in you to fuck a male like that. I thought you were too passive." Bleiss said as Ruby frowned her fangs barred as she huffed.

"I am  _ not _ passive! I just want my male to be as happy as he can now spill it, missy! Why did you leave out the harness part?"

"Ruby... it's not that easy. Jaune is a male and he  _ was  _ about to go to free use. And as you know a futa can  _ challenge _ us for Jaune if she wants. And if people think we are going to easy on him and not futa enough then that will make this volatile..."

"I see... but what is not futa enough? I love him isn't that enough?"

"No... we will need to make sure people know we are in control of him, that means collars, harnesses clit cages."

"Ok? So things that I was already thinking about doing to him?"

"Yes, but we will need to be  _ united on _ this. Can you do that?"

_ "Yes!" _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
